Make Your Heart A Shelter
by AndFlyingMachines
Summary: Dave sets about repairing his relationship with Sam.  Rated 'M' for language and because I'm not sure what will show up in later chapters...
1. Dissipate

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Glee._

_**A/N:** This will be a ...five-shot(?) story. I went to a random word generator and got 5 words and constructed this idea. So yeah... Hope you enjoy._

**Dissipate**

He was mad at him, he knew it. Dave sighed. _'How could he _not_ be mad at me? Even_ I'm_ mad at me.'_

Sitting in the back of the class, Dave grumbled irritably to himself as the teacher rambled on about pig hearts or plants or something. He wasn't too bothered about it, he'd get notes from someone later... or just fail this section. He didn't care enough at the moment, he only cared about how to fix things.

The bell rang and he hurriedly grabbed his stuff, hoping to run into the one person who least wanted to see him at the moment. He hoped he was wrong. Dodging several students, Dave rounded a corner and instantly saw him. He felt himself smile involuntarily but didn't try to hide it.

"Karofsky."

He cringed. It wasn't the fact that he used his last name but rather the tone he spoke it in: harsh yet almost dismissive.

"Sam, I-" he began to apologize.

"I've got class," he was interrupted by the same tone.

He blinked at the blonde whose green eyes were cold and shielded, Dave was not used to this. A second later, the boy was gone. His feet wouldn't move. It was either that or his brain was too preoccupied to give them the order to move.

_'Damn,' _he cursed himself._ 'Damn! Damn! Damn! Shit! ...I really fucking messed up! Shit!'_

His fist collided with a nearby locker causing a few students to jump and scurry away. He paid them no attention as he started to move to his next class.

The tone he had pretty much expected. What he hadn't expected were his _eyes_. He had never seen them so... dead. Whenever those green eyes had fallen on him he reveled in their warmth, and when he gazed into them he saw-he_ felt_ life. They had been doing fine, great even, he was sure of it. They had been there for each other, grew closer. Sam understood his fears and never pushed him to come out; neither of them really minded keeping their relationship to themselves, they were happy with it just being them. They fit perfectly. Now...

Dave growled as he yanked open the door to his class and walked in, face clearly displaying that no one was to so much as look at him. He dropped into his chair and rested his head in his hands.

Everything seemed to be slipping away. The few broken pieces of 'them' were falling and scattering about into dark corners. He needed to find them and put them back in place; he couldn't handle not having Sam in his life...

_'Think, Dumbass, how do you fix this?'_

Dave's head shot up when an idea occurred to him, so simple and obvious that he mentally kicked himself for _just_ thinking of it. He would be able to properly apologize this way. It would fix everything! He hoped.

The rest of the class period went by slowly as he restlessly alternated tapping his foot and fingers. He wanted-_needed_ to start right away and he knew he could get things started before his next class.

_**A/N:** This is real short but I didn't really think much else should go in the chapter so *shrugs*_

_**Next Chapter: **Punching Bag_


	2. Punching Bag

_**A/N:** I'm having fun writing Dave and having him swear all the time... Anywho. Here's chapter two!_

**Punching Bag**

Dave waited anxiously outside his next class, eyes scanning the halls.

"Kurt!" he called out seeing the smaller boy approaching.

Kurt looked slightly surprised but nodded his acknowledgment and stopped in front of the boy.

"I-uh... Can I talk to you? Sometime...soon? Uhhh today? Like during lunch or after school?" he babbled, feeling a bit nervous talking to the boy he had forced to trasfer.

He watched as Kurt took in his request, clearly confused as to what he wanted to talk about.

After a moment, Kurt gave another nod. "Sure, Dave. I can't do lunch but I can meet you after school. In the choir room?"

Dave nodded eagerly with a grateful smile. He then motioned for Kurt to enter the classroom first and, with a raised eyebrow, he did just that. The jock followed behind him and took his seat, his smile fading slowly as he thought of what he had to do. He knew he could do it, and he was pretty sure he could get Kurt's help, but he was still anxious about the whole thing.

ooooo

He stood at the piano, fingers nervously tapping the smooth surface. Looking away from the door and glancing around again, he felt out of place. He had never felt welcomed here. With good reason. _'I was nothing but a douche to them.'_

The door opened and Dave stood up straight as he turned to see Kurt enter.

"So what's this all about, Dave? What do you need to talk to me about?" Kurt asked, voice strong and confident as he strode over to a chair and sat down.

He turned to face him, seeing expectant eyes trained on him.

"I-Well..." Dave sighed and started again, "Sam and I-er..."

"Are together," Kurt supplied helpfully, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Dave stared at him a moment. Blinked. Then shook his head. "Wait. You knew?"

"Dave, Dave, Dave. Of course I knew! I have quite the skill at detecting these sort of things. I mean, I notice the way you two look at each other sometimes." Dave blushed and ducked his head. "Not to mention I was witness to a kiss last week in the parking lot."

Dave's eyes shot up. He remembered that day. It was a quick, happy moment he shared with the blonde. One he had thought they'd shared alone.

_ The two made their way to the parking lot after a particularity long practice. Both boys were tired but utterly happy. They had won the past couple games and Dave even aced a quiz in Calculus(which wasn't much but he rarely_ aced_ anything so he was feeling rather good at the moment). _

_ They had reached Dave's truck when Sam spoke up. "So, you coming by later?"_

_ Dave leaned back against his truck. "Yeah. Gonna get some homework done first. What were you thinking about doing?"_

_ Sam shrugged, one thumb hooked in his jean pocket while the other hand ran through his hair. "Video games, movie maybe." the blonde chuckled as his hand dropped to his side. "We could watch Star Wars."_

_ Dave stood up straighter, eyes wide. "No! Never again. Not unless I tape that mouth of yours shut!" He was pointing at Sam's lips and found himself staring at them. Until Sam punched him in the arm._

_ "Come on man! I'm not _that_ bad!" A small pout formed and Dave found his eyes drawn back to his lips. _'Not bad at all,' _he thought._

_Pulling himself back to the conversation, Dave rolled his eyes. "Right. 'Cause I really enjoy hearing you recite all the lines in the movie before they come up._ Loads_ of fun."_

_ "Whatever," Sam grumbled._

_ Dave smiled softly at the boy. "Right, well I have to get home for dinner. See ya later."_

_ "Yeah, see you."_

_ Before either of them knew what had happened, Sam had leaned in and pecked Dave on the lips. It was a quick, farewell kiss but both were slightly surprised. Sam grinned and gave another shrug before turning to leave. Dave watched him leave, a smile on his own lips. _

_ It wasn't as if they hadn't kissed before -far from it- even a sweet kiss like this, but the fact that they were outside made a difference. Dave felt a little giddy, he wasn't exactly sure why but he did. He had shared a kiss with his boyfriend in public. Even if they were all alone. _

_ Or so he thought..._

Dave scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "You-You saw that?"

Kurt grinned. "Yep! And may I say. It was very sweet."

Dave felt himself go redder. "But why were you even there?"

"Oh," Kurt waved his hand about. "I was waiting for Finn. He was my ride since I wanted to spend some time after school to practice my solo."

Dave nodded slightly, still slightly stunned that they had been caught and he hadn't noticed. He was eternally grateful it was Kurt.

"Soooo...?" Kurt urged. "What is it!"

"Oh right!" Dave quickly switched his thoughts around. "Well, we-we kind of had a fight..."

Kurt just sat there watching him, clearly waiting to be informed further.

"Uh-And I was hoping you could help me out. I know I was horrid to you and I really don't deserve your help or your time or anything but I really need your help. I know one apology doesn't make up for the shit I put you through but I'm going to try and do that whole karma thing or whatever. You know, where you do something good to somehow counter the bad thing and make up for the stupid crap that I did. A-and I really just hope you would think about it, Kurt, 'cause I really am sorry and I know it's stupid that I'm saying this now that I need you for something. I've wanted to tell you for a while now but I was a coward and this just sort of pushed me to do this..." Dave took a deep breath as his rambling mess of words came to an end. He found that he was looking at his shoes and looked back up at Kurt. He was met with quite stunned eyes. He ducked his head back down, wringing his hands nervously.

"Dave, I-" Kurt began, causing Dave to raise his head again. "I _know_ you're sorry and I don't feel threatened by you anymore so it's fine. True, your previous actions cannot simply be forgotten but I _do_ forgive you and I know you've changed-"

"But that doesn't make up for shit!" Dave exclaimed, his anger and guilt rising. "Damn it, Kurt! I-"

"Oh shut it, Karofsky. You don't have to "make up" for anything. You're on the right path now and that's good enough for me." Dave could hear the stern sincerity in Kurt's voice and felt his throat constrict slightly. He noticed that his eyes had started to water from his anger, guilt, and the understanding boy now standing in front of him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "But I certainly wouldn't object if you felt the need to fan me and feed me grapes as I lounge in a throne of extravagance."

Dave let out a strangled laugh and cleared his throat as the diva grinned at him.

"Now, if you want me to help you fix your relationship, I think I should now what said fight was about."

Nodding, Dave began, "Right. Well..."

_ Sam rested against the headboard of his bed, homework in his lap as Dave sat at his desk flipping through a comic book. The blonde had sent his brother out to watch T.V. so they had the room to themselves. Dave had arrived about twenty minutes or so ago and Sam had said he needed to finish up some work. He had never minded just sitting in the presence of the boy, it was relaxing and he liked being around him no matter what they were doing. Plus, he knew Sam helped around the house and with his siblings so he could give up a bit of time for the considerate boy. _

_ The radio played softly in the background and Dave absentmindedly started singing along. _

_ "You know, you have a nice voice," Sam said, looking up from his homework to his boyfriend. "You should join the glee club. It'd be awesome!"_

_ Dave just laughed a bit, eyes never leaving his comic book. Feeling Sam's eyes on him, he glanced over and realized he wasn't joking._

_ "Are you serious?" he asked, looking at the boy like he were insane._

_ "Yeah! Why not? It's cool and we don't just do show tunes or whatever, we do a lot of great songs. Seriously, I think you'd really like it."_

_ Dave felt something inside him twisting and heating until there was a snap. "You've got to be kidding me!" He stood up, slamming the comic on the desktop. "You want me to join some pussy-ass club? Prancing around and being all queer and shit!" Anger flashed through Sam's eyes. "No! Fuck! You just want me to come out and follow you around like some little puppy!" He had no words to explain the frustration he felt. His own reaction startled himself; he knew the words leaving his lips were raw, angry thoughts that had been fermenting in his mind. They were not filtered and were fueled by fear and confusion. "Aaaaarrrghh!" he all but screamed. _

_ His fists were clenched and he wanted to punch something. He _really_ wanted to punch something. There was nothing about him to strike, and there was no way he'd ever be the cause of another bruise on the blonde, so he brought his fist down against his own thigh. He growled again and tugged at his hair. "Fuck! No. No, fuck you! I-Ahhhh!" His lack of words just added to his mounting frustration. _

_ He wanted to speak to Sam and let him know what was going on in his head, but he couldn't... He wanted to scream, to hit something, to... to_ cry.

_ No._

_ No, he couldn't cry. He wouldn't._

_ But he felt the sting of his traitorous emotions._

_ "Damn it!" he yelled hands still in his hair. Looking back to the blonde boy he adored, he felt his heart lurch. Sam was sitting up straight, body tense, fury rolling off him in waves and his eyes- his eyes were a swirl of anger and hurt. He weakly dropped his hands to his sides. "I'm sorry," he whimpered before turning to the door and throwing it open with a final curse falling from his lips._

Dave looked up at Kurt who was watching him with sympathy but also in an 'I am judging you' sort of way.

"I know! I know! I _completely_ lost it and was being an ass. Again..." He sighed. "I went to the gym after I left his house. Working out always helps me think. And I-I realized why I went off the deep end. I had already been thinking about coming out or maybe joining glee. Like when I sing along to a song or Sam mentions something about it. And I would have random urges to grab Sam's hand in public, and have this underlying want to be with him in public-like properly, all couple-y like. But they were still sort of buried in my head and were more just fleeting thoughts that I kept pushing away, you know? And so when he brought up me joining glee I just- it was like having all of this shit that I've been pushing away and not wanting to think about, suddenly shoved in my face and-and I just couldn't handle it!" Dave rested his elbows on the piano and dropped his head into his hands.

"I can understand that," he heard Kurt say softly next to him.

"I feel like such an idiot, Kurt. I just blew up at him for _nothing_!" He dropped his hand to the piano and stared blankly ahead. "He didn't do anything wrong! And he's always put up with my shit and believed in me. I know he'd never push me to come out-that's not even a problem! He did nothing and I attacked him for what was going on in my own head-not his, mine! He's _so mad,_ and has every right to be. And his _eyes! _Oh god his eyes..." He felt himself losing control and reigned himself back in. Clearing his throat and standing up straight, he looked back to Kurt. "So I need your help. I can't lose him, Kurt."

Kurt looked a bit stunned but quickly shook himself into advice mode. "Well, obviously, you should apologize and tell him everything you just told me. He'll understand." He rested a comforting hand on the large boy's shoulder.

Dave offered and kind smile. "I plan on it, I just need to get him to talk to me first... I know what I'm going to do but I need your help with it." He paused a moment to sort of prepare himself. "I want to join glee club."

_**A/N:** So... was Dave's reaction too over-the-top?_

_**Reviews are great! :)**_

_**Next Chapter:** Jitter Bug_


	3. Jitter Bug

_**A/N: **Question. I will still be writing some Save fics(and Brittana) but was wondering if people would like to see a Kum fic before another Save... Just curious._

**Jitter Bug**

Kurt had helped Dave for the last few days: working on what song he would sing, actually singing it, and even -subtly- putting in a good word for him with the glee club. Dave was still sort of surprised that he was helping him so much but was immensely grateful.

He walked into the choir room that day after school, and Kurt immediately spun about. Grinning, Kurt clapped his hands excitedly and announced, "Good, you're here! I've figured out some choreography that I think you can handle. And then we should work on the second verse some more. You keep holding that one note a tad too long."

"That sounds great, Kurt, but uh... actually I wanted to do something a little first," he said nervously.

Kurt's brow raised, interest peeked.

"I uh-I wanted to thank you for...you know. And also, if I do get in glee club, I-"

"You will," Kurt interrupted. "The audition is more of a formality. Anyone who wants to join is basically in."

"Yeah but I'm not exactly on everyone's 'friends list' sooo, it _is_ a bit different in my case," Dave argued and, after receiving a slight nod from Kurt, started again. "If I get in, I'll have to sing other songs and we'll have assignments and all sorts of stuff... Anyway, I thought it could also help if I chose a song and just sang it."

Kurt looked a bit impressed. "Good idea. So what song do you have?" He asked as he took a seat.

"'Amnesia' by Blue October. They're kind of my favorite band and when I heard this song the other day it reminded me of you. Er, well not everything fits but uh... yeah," Dave said as he turned to the stereo and put in a disk. He needed to just sing this and _then_ talk. Otherwise he may never do either. 

Turning back to Kurt, the music began and his voice soon followed.

"_Trampoline  
>I'm your<br>Trampoline  
>Oh you jump so hard but I always catch your fall<br>So now I'll just  
>Hide away (you know I think I will)<br>Hide away  
>Oh, I run so fast but I always lose them all"<em>

Dave took a deep breath, letting his eyes fall close for the next part.__

_"I wish I could go to sleep and wake up with amnesia  
>And try to forget the things I've done<br>I wish I knew how to keep the promises I made you  
>But life i guess it goes on<br>Yeah I know it goes on  
>You see I've learned it goes on"<em>

Opening his eyes, Dave saw Kurt watching him intently. Feeling his embarrassment rise, he decided pacing the room might help.__

_"But then I'll hang us on the wall  
>And I'll crawl in the open side<br>And I'm blind to it all  
>So why don't you<br>Crawl in my open side and become blind to it all_

_You know I think it's time to pray  
>For the contortion, my abortion<br>That I somehow shoved away  
>I think it's right for me (yeah I think it's right for me)<br>When I was young I was stung  
>And somehow lost God's faith"<em>

By this time, Dave was feeling more at ease and a smile appeared on his lips as he came to the chorus.__

_"I wish I could go to sleep and wake up with amnesia  
>And try to forget the things I've done<br>I wish I knew how to keep these promises I made  
>But I guess life goes on<br>Yeah I know it goes on  
>You see I've learned it goes on<em>

_Way back when I must have sinned  
>I break down profound, beginning, end<br>Head trip re-grip what doesn't mend  
>But I'm wishing this amnesia would kick in!"<em>

The music faded out and Dave look a few deep breathes as he looked back to Kurt. The smaller boy's face was blank for a moment or two before he smiled.

He stared clapping. "That was great!"

"Thanks," Dave answered, rubbing his neck. "I-well, you've been such a good friend to me Kurt, even after the way I treated you. I just wanted to let you know that I want to return the favor and I want to be here if you ever need me. I'll always be here to catch you when you fall," he chuckled softly to himself as Kurt grinned happily at him. "I wish I could erase what I did but I can't and you just waved it off and helped me anyway. So, like I said before, I'm going to work to _earn _your trust and friendship."

Dave could see tears in Kurt's eyes and felt a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't good with emotions. Hell, even with _Sam_ he felt useless most of the time! Before he knew it, Kurt had engulfed him in a hug and he awkwardly patted the boy's back.

Kurt pulled back, grin still in place, and quickly brushed his tears away. "Wow. You really _have_ changed, Karofsky." He laughed quietly, swatting his arm. "I appreciate it. I appreciate your friendship and I look forward to letting you catch me." He burst out laughing and waved off his joke at the startled expression on Dave's face. "I'm _kidding_!" He paused for a moment, grin fading to a soft smile. "You're a good guy, Dave."

They shared a comfortable moment of silence before Kurt's enthusiasm returned. "Right! Back to your audition song! Put the music in and then watch my steps."

Dave laughed happily as he followed Kurt's instructions.

ooooo

Kurt flagged Dave down in the hallway the next day.

"I got Mr. Schue to let you sing at today's meeting in the choir room. Don't be late and don't worry about the others. Just focus on getting your man!" Kurt said quietly and hurriedly.

Dave nodded numbly and then Kurt was gone.

Today.

He could do this. He was only singing a song in front of a group of people who thought he was scum. He was only pouring his heart out in front of them. He was only desperately trying to win back his boy.

His boy. Sam. He hadn't seen him, aside from a few glimpses in hallways and at lunch, since the day he tried to apologize. He hadn't heard his voice, his stupid impressions, or laugh for so long. He hadn't held him, kissed him, _felt_ him for too long.

He felt weak and shaky and he didn't know if it was the prolonged absence of the boy he adored or the knowledge of his impending revelation. All he knew was that his body was tense and buzzing with a sort of anticipation and anxiety.

_**A/N: **Just a bit more Kurtofsky friendship... Dave performs for the glee club(Sam) next chapter. I find it kind of odd to write someone singing but I figure I should get used to it as I'm writing **Glee** fanfics..._

_Also, I love Blue October and I think Dave singing Blue October is just fitting to his character. So be warned: I'll probably have him singing several Blue October songs in other fics I write with him._

_I loves them reviews!_

_**Next Chapter:** Ode_


	4. Ode

_**A/N: **I had most of this written for a while but couldn't finish it for some reason. Anyway, here's the next chapter..._

**Ode**

The glee club had already started it's meeting but Dave couldn't move, terrified of what he was about to do. He was only a couple minutes late; he had planned it that way, not wanting to be there when everyone walked in and have them question him and glare at him relentlessly.

Peeking through the window, he saw Mr. Schuester addressing the club. His eyes wandered about the room falling on the faces of people he'd covered in slushies, faces of people who thought the worst of him. Then he saw a friendly face and he calmed slightly, until his eyes shifted again and landed on the face that caused his breathing the halt.

That face, that was why he was here. _'Fuck, he's gorgeous!' _he thought. Saying he had missed the blonde wouldn't cover it. All these cheesy thoughts popped into his head, like 'A part of him was missing' or 'He felt lost' or something just as gag-worthy. Though Dave would never admit it, he was quite the softy and actually found himself liking that someone had this effect on him. You know, aside from the horrible feeling of it all...

Taking a deep breath as he gazed at Sam, he quickly opened the door before he could stop himself. All heads turned to him.

"Ah! Just as I was saying; we have someone auditioning today!" Mr. Schuester said enthusiastically as he walked over to Dave and ushered him in.

Dave sheepishly moved to stand in front of the piano, trying to avoid eye contact as he did so. He heard whispers; some angry, some surprised.

"Right, now David, what song-"

"Why should we let him audition? I mean, why does he even want to join glee club?" Finn angrily interrupted Mr. Schue.

"Finn," Mr. Schue started in a warning tone. "Anyone is free to audition. Glee club is about acceptance."

"I still don't see why he wants to," Finn grumbled loudly.

Sighing, Dave spoke up, finally making eye contact with Finn, "Look, I know I acted like a-" he faltered looking over at the teacher present and tried to find a "school appropriate" word. "Uhhh... idiot... I know I was horrible to you guys and I don't expect you guys to like me or anything but I do apologize for what I did. Again." His eyes flickered to Santana a moment before looking around at the rest of the club. "I'm here because I'm _really_ sorry. One of the main reasons I acted the way I did is because... I was angry and confused and... I'm gay." Dave watched as surprise sprung up on the faces of many in the room. He continued strongly, "And when I finally accepted that about myself, the anger and confusion just... it sort of lessened. I'm telling you not as any sort of excuse for my... behavior but just-I'm coming out to you... And I'm going to _be_ out and I'm going to do my best to be proud. I can't see myself being proud without apologizing to the people I've hurt so... here I am. I don't know how to make you believe me but I can deal with that. I can." He let his eyes turn to the boy he'd been avoiding. "What I _can't_ deal with is knowing that I still let my stupidity hurt people and push them away." Sam raised his eyes to Dave's and Dave tried to tell him everything in that connection. "I need to work on that."

Sam's eyes were still cold but he could see that they were starting to melt. Dave had no idea how expressive his own eyes were, he just hoped they could speak well enough to let Sam know he was sincere.

"Oh bravo, Dave!" a shout pulled him from the cocoon that seemed to have formed about the two of them. He looked over to see a clapping Kurt beaming at him. He let out a laugh.

Confused stares circled the room at the exchange.

"You two meeting up in the locker room after class, eh?" Puck asked with a grin.

Kurt and Dave both sent him a glare.

"Shut it, Puckerman. We're just friends," he said with a slight growl. He wasn't upset by the idea of being with Kurt but rather the fact that no one knew he was with Sam.

"Well how am I suppose to know. He's gay. You're gay..." Puck trailed off with a shrug.

Dave just rolled his eyes.

"When was this friendship established?" Rachel was the next to pose a question.

"A few days ago. He apologized and asked me for help and even sang me a song." Dave blushed slightly at that, ducking his head. He noticed Sam's brow lift in surprise.

"Seriously man! And you're telling me there's nothin' going on?" Puck exclaimed with a 'what the fuck' look.

"Dude! He has a boyfriend and I-" he paused, glancing at Sam before looking back to Puck. "I have one too." A couple gasps sounded and more surprised looks. "At least I hope I do," Dave added softly to himself.

"Alright guys, enough questions. Let's move on and let Dave sing his song," the curly-haird teacher jumped in and Dave gave him a look of gratitude. "So what do you have for us?"

"It's uh-Well it's the lyrics from 'Sing an Ode to Love' by Demis Roussos but the music didn't really fit me... so Kurt helped me find something better suited for me. Linkin Park, 'Shadow of the Day'." Dave fished the CD out of his Letterman's pocket and handed to Mr. Schue.

As Mr. Schue set up the CD, Dave nervously looked about the room not really taking in the faces. They were all a blur. All but one that he kept landing back on. He was almost about to speak to the boy, but then the music started and he readied himself to sing to him instead.

"_See the children playing  
>Hear the sounds of virgin minds<br>Come hear what they're saying  
>There's so much to find"<em>

Dave's voice was soft but steady.__

_"Count how many pages  
>Hoped and dreamed with clovers found<br>Reaped in different phrases  
>One wish going round<em>

_Friend come sit beside me  
>Fear me not, for I am you<br>Friend come walk beside me  
>There's so much to do"<em>

His voice gained a bit of strength as he watched Sam intently. Sam's eyes were still shielded but they were softer.__

_"Sing the song so clearly  
>Make the words rise up above<br>Mean each line sincerely  
>Sing an ode to love"<em>

On 'love', he wavered slightly. The jock started moving forward, eyes never having left the blonde's. He felt the burn of emotion in his eyes and throat as he began the next verse.__

_"Make your heart a shelter  
>For someone who's lost his way<br>Make the sun shine brighter  
>With each word you say"<em>

Dave stood directly in front of Sam now, struggling to keep his features from contorting to match the writhing in his chest. He knelt before his boy. His man. ...His _love_. __

_"Sing the song so clearly  
>Make the words rise up above<br>Mean each line sincerely  
>Sing an ode to love<br>Sing an ode to love  
>Love"<em>

Dave finished and reached out for Sam's hand as the music continued to slowly fade out. Everyone else had disappeared as he gripped the blonde's hand firmly.

"Sam, I-I'm sorry. I was stupid and I know that. I just blew up at you because I was frustrated with myself and I hope you'll give me a chance to properly explain." He peered down at their joined hands for a moment, toying with Sam's fingers. When he looked back up, he was hit with the full force of Sam's eyes. They were alive again. "I-I love you, Sam," he choked out in utter honesty.

Sam's eyes went wide and Dave felt a blush creep up his neck. Before he could think of anything else to say, Sam grabbed his face and pulled him into a searing kiss. His heart thudded in his chest and his mind was lost for a moment before coming back enough to pull the boy even closer to him. He felt as if he were bursting or flying or some other implausible thing.

A cough pulled Sam from him as the boy looked about to the rest of the glee club through an earsplitting, yet sheepish, grin. Dave's eyes lingered on Sam who still had one hand on is face. Though he was still on his knees, he felt incredibly comfortable with his arms resting about the boy's beaming boy's waist. He got lost in memorizing the lines of Sam's face and stroking his back.

Sam turned back to him with a questioning, and slightly amused look, his hand slipping from his face to his shoulder. "Dave?"

"Hmm?" Dave hummed.

"Rachel was _complimenting_ you," Sam chuckled.

"Oh, uhh..." Dave blinked as he struggled to bring his mind back tot he room full of people. He turned to look at Rachel. "Sorry, what?"

Rachel looked slightly offended but at the same time oddly... affectionate? "I was just saying that, though you lack the vocal range or command that I myself posses, you are rather talented and could improve your skills with some training. You could learn a great deal from the boys in glee club most are more practiced in their singing," she said quite quickly, ending with a wide smile.

"Err thanks... Rachel," he wasn't exactly sure how he should respond to the girl. He felt Sam give his shoulder a squeeze and knew that it must have been enough.

"So, Dave, what do you say? You ready to be a part of glee club?" Mr. Schue asked enthusiastically.

Dave looked back to Sam and smiled. "Yeah. I think I am."

_**A/N: **Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't edit it... 'cuz I'm lazy. Only one chapter left. _

_**Next Chapter: **Crystallization _


End file.
